A conventional bladder toy has been formed by preparing a bladder Q of a desired shape from, for example, a vinyl material and attaching an air valve P of a flexible plastics to the bladder Q at its air-blow opening, as shown in FIG. 1. The air valve P has been formed, on the other hand, by withdrawing a blow cylinder 20 out of a cylinder 10 bonded to the air-blow opening of the bladder Q and inserting a sealing plug 30 into an opening of the blow cylinder 20, which sealing plug 30 is connected to the blow cylinder 20 by means of a connecting piece 40.
Generally, the conventional bladder toy is played with in its inflated state after blowing a gas, such as an air, into the bladder of a vinyl material. For example, Japanese Laid-open U.M. Application No. 12595/79 discloses a flying toy which is played with in its expanded state with the fingers after introduction of air into the bladder of a disc shape.
Japanese U.M. Publication No. 44160/77, on the other hand, discloses a block toy which comprises a combination of cylindrical bodies for retaining their rod shape with inflating air and a connecting body for connection of the cylindrical bodies also with inflating air.
In the conventional bladder toys provided with the air valve P as described above, however, a higher load is applied to an adhesive portion between the bonded cylinder 10 of the air valve P and the air blow opening of the bladder Q. For this reason, the material of the bladder must be resistant to high loads, and thus a thick sheet material of vinyl has been preferably utilized. A thin film material of polyethylene or nylon, on the contrary, has been considered unsuitable for the bladder. Consequently, the conventional bladder toy is very bulky when folded for storage, and especially protrusion of the air valve (or a plug) P from the bladder body Q hinders storage.
Furthermore, the air valve P must be prepared separately from the bladder and subsequently bonded to the latter. As a result, the higher cost of providing the air valve P raises the production cost of the bladder toy.
The typical bladder toy as described above, on the other hand, must be played with only after its expansion or inflation, resulting in necessity of waiting for the expansion to take place to a given shape without any amusement and thus reduction in value as a toy.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a gas inflatable bladder toy at a low cost, which may be made of a thin film material, such as polyethylene or nylon, and may be sealed more efficiently and stored more compactly, and which may provide an interesting dynamic expansion or inflation procedure from an initial collapsed state through expansion of the bladder with the gas to an inflated state of a given shape. The larger the difference of shape before and after the expansion, the greater the amusement.